arcee, wolf style
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: jack finds some friends but they are not human read to know more i only own the wolves
1. Chapter 1

Jack was want no friends; need no friends, kind of guy. He kept his father's machete on his back. No one in jasper bothered because they knew Fred duke Darby and jack never pulled a knife on anyone or anything. His father disappeared while on a hunting trip all that was left at camp was a note and his machete. No phone, no blood, and no tracks.

He sat on top of the tallest tree branch he could climb to. Rock in one hand and machete in the other. He dragged the rock across the blade. It was prom night and the only reason he was here was his mother. She insisted on sierra their next door neighbor to go with him. He lied and said "I already have a date." He watched people kiss, dance, and drink.

In the woods behind the school

A large group of a lot bigger than normal wolves watched the school with hungry eyes. "Dark wolves prepare to attack." One of the wolves said.

In the tree

Jack heard something. His gut tightened. He swung the machete in the branch. He jumped and put his machete in its scabbard. He landed in a crouch. When he looked up he saw five wolfs. All larger than usual and more colored than others. A red and blue one stepped forth. Apparently he was Alpha. Jack grabbed his machete and stabbed it in the ground. He kneeled. The wolf lifted his paw and placed it on jacks shoulder. He put his paw back on the ground. "Rise" the wolf said. "What you can talk?" jack said. "Rise" the wolf repeated. Jack rose. "I am Optimus prime. Your father sent us to protect you and your mother." The wolf said. "You don't know my father and I can protect myself." Jack said putting his machete in its scabbard. "Jack duke Darby, we need your help." A blue and pink wolf said. "No one knows my family's middle name. So how do you know it?" jack said. "No time hop on." The blue and pink wolf said. Jack hopped on her back and his heart betted fifty times faster. He prayed the wolf didn't feel his pulsed from his legs. "Don't worry this girl wolf will be careful." The wolf said. Great she could tell he was nervous just perfect. Crash. The prom. "I knew something like this would happen." Jack said. "How would you know?" she said. "No time just run to the building." Jack said. They all took off like a bullet.

At the building

Purple and black wolves were attacking the building. Jack got off the wolf. He checked the rubble for anyone trapped while the wolves fought. Nothing, good. When jack looked at the wolves, he saw the pink and blue wolf was down. The purple and black wolf was about to make the final blow. Jack ran in front of the wolf. "Stop" jack yelled. The wolf looked to see who made the outburst. Wolf struck jack in the face. He then got knocked across the building and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Later Jack p.o.v.

When I woke up I noticed I could not see through my left eye. The wolf made me blind in that eye. Why do I feel something warm on my back? I turned to see a wolf eye staring at me. "Hi I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Arcee." The blue and pink wolf said. "And we are the light moon wolves." Arcee said. "Why am I half blind?" I asked. "The dark wolf did it." Arcee said. "Arcee, make sure jack gets some sleep." A red and white wolf called from across the room. "Well better follow doc's orders, night." Arcee said laying her head down. I layed my head on her side. "Night princess." I said. Arcee smiled. I fell asleep and dreamt of the wolf that I saved.

Later third person

Jack woke up to yelling and coldness. Arcee sat at a window. She was talking. "It must be cool to be human, you have thumbs, and you don't need to hide. We have to hide in an old factory. You don't need a liaison to the outside world." Arcee said. "You know being human may seem cool but it's not. We sometimes have to hide too. And we also need liaison to the outside world too." Jack said. "Ummm… how much of that did you hear?" Arcee said head down. "From 'it must be cool to be human'." Jack answer. "Well any way morning" Arcee said. "Morning and what happened there?" Jack asked pointing to some bandages on her upper side. "You risked your neck for me so I risked my neck for you." Arcee said. "May I take a look?" Jack asked. "Sure." Arcee said lying down. Jack unwrapped the bandages. Three long marks on her side. "Do you guy have medical supplies?" Jack asked. "Yeah the box by the window." Arcee said. Jack got up and ran to the box. He came back with some supplies. "This might or might not sting." Jack said. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and he grabbed some needle and thread and heated the needle. The needle glowed an orange color. He carefully stitched up the wounds. Arcee watched as he stitched her wounds. "All done just let me wrap it up and it should heal in two days" jack said. "How do you know this?" Arcee said. "My mom, she's a nurse she helps people who are injured whether or not they have done bad or good." Jack said wrapping the injuries. "You want a kiss to make it better." Jack said teasing. "Oh bite me." Arcee said. "hey, would you go on a date with me up top?" Jack asked. "Yes I would love to go on date with you." Arcee said. "Could you do something for me" Jack asked. "Sure" Arcee said. "Don't move I don't want to mess this up." Jack said. He came closer and closer to Arcee. Her eye widened in shock when Jack's lips captured her lips. Then she melted into the kiss. He pulled back and Arcee whimpered. "Did a light moon wolf seriously just whimper?" Jack asked. "No… yes… can we talk about this later." Arcee asked. "Ha I found your weakness." Jack said. "I will get you." Arcee said. She lunged playfully at Jack. He ducks and ran around the room trying not to get tackled by Arcee. Arcee manages to bite down on his shirt and lift him up. He slides out of his shirt and lands flat on his back. He lands on a big mattress that is on the ground. Arcee jumps and lands over him but not on him. "You know I like this position." Arcee said. "Same here. Can I have my shirt back?" Jack asked. "Ummm…no." Arcee and lies her head on his bare chest. "Arcee, come here." Optimus said. Arcee got up and found Jacks arms wrapped around her neck. "Jack let go." Arcee said. Jack let go and placed a hand on her middle back, and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the factory

Jack was surrounded by wolves. Twenty maximum. Some were on beams, some on stairs, and some just laying on mattress "Who's the flesh ling?" black with a red line across his eyes asked. "He's jack I kind of imprinted on him." Arcee said guilty. "What?" Everyone asked except Arcee. "Well it's a long story and I do not want to explain." Arcee said. "Well where is his mark?" a pink wolf asked. Arcee nudged jack with her nose for him to turn. Jack turned and a marking of an oval with a wolf howling was on his back. "What? He got the primal mark and I only got the omega mark." A brown wolf said. "What's the primal mark?" jack asked. "Nothing that concerns you." Arcee said. "It means you're our next l-Ow that hurt" the brown wolf said. Arcee hit a rock with her tail at the brown wolf. "Leader?" jack asked. "Yeah" the brown wolf said. "Fang dragon shut up your brother." Arcee said. "On it sis'." The black and red wolf said. "So Optimus what was so important?" jack asked. "I was going to assign you to be his guardian. But never mind." Optimus said jumping down. "Hey Arcee, you got good taste." The pink wolf said. All the other female wolves agreed. "Sorry ladies, I'm taken." Jack said. "Too bad" said the pink wolf. "Hey jack, take care of my sis, or I will hunt you down." Fang dragon said. "Doesn't worry, with me, her injuries will heal in days?" Jack said. "So how did you like my handy work on your eye?" The pink wolf asked. "Honest or a lie?" jack asked. "Honest." The pink wolf said. "I can't even see in that eye" jack said. "Sorry" the pink wolf said. "No no, it alright, you did your best." Jack said. "You know what just struck me, jack you better not have a girl friend or that mark won't last long." The brown wolf said. "I do now." Jack said looking at Arcee. "Besides the chick that imprinted on you." The brown wolf said. "No I kind of hated dating. Because one look at me and they run for the hills." Jack said. All the wolves widened their eyes at this. "Why?" the pink wolf asked. "This." Jack said pulling his machete and stabbed it in the ground. "That thing. Come on I've had tooth picks bigger than that." The brown wolf said. "Throw something at me." Jack said. Fang dragon hit a rock at jack. Jack pulled the machete and sliced the rock. "Is this a tooth pick now?" Jack asked. The brown wolf shook his head no hard. "Wait a second." Fang dragon jumped down and walked to jack. "This blade is Fred duke Darby's. Where did you get this?" fang dragon growled. Jack pulled his blade and got ready to defend himself. Arcee stood in front of jack. "He is Jack duke Darby. Fred duke Darby's son" Arcee said. "Oh man sorry." Fang dragon said. "So was my dad special or something?" jack asked. "He was the top omega." A wolf in the corner said. "Well it's 7:00 so I'll be seeing ya tomorrow." Jack said. "I'll give ya a ride." The pink wolf said. "Steal my man and I'm coming for you both." Arcee said. "Why me?" jack asked. "For letting her." Arcee said. "Your shirt." fang dragon said holding his shirt. "Thanks." Jack said putting his machete in its scabbard. He hopped on the pink wolf's back. "See ya babe." Jack said to Arcee. The pink wolf rolled her eyes and took off before Arcee and jack kissed and makes her throw up.

Darby house

"Here we are" the pink wolf said walking in to the garage. "Thanks umm." Jack said. "Janarra called me Janarra." The pink wolf said. "Remember that comment you made about Arcee's taste." Jack asked. "Yeah why." Janarra asked. "Was it true?" jack asked shutting the garage door. "Yeah but I was just saying that." Janarra said. "So what's imprinting?" jack asked. "Look at your back in the mirror." Janarra said. Jack looked. "What? A tattoo? My mom is going to kill me." Jack said. "No, but she will flip about the tattoo on your face." Janarra said. "Great." Jack said. "Fang dragon will pick you up in the morning." Janarra said. Jack opened the garage door and Janarra rocketed out of the garage. "Bye." Jack said. His mother opened and tapped her foot on the concrete. "Mom don't freak ok I can explain both." Jack said turning. His mother gasped. "What in god's name happened to your eye and what is on your back?" June said. "Great and Janarra had to take me home." Jack said. Knock knock. "Answer the garage door." June said. "Ok." Jack said. He opened the garage and Arcee was there. "Holy mother of god grab the gun." June yelled. "Mom don't, ok, she can explain everything." Jack said and motioned for Arcee to come in. Arcee came in and jack shut the garage door. "The eye is from protecting me." Arcee said. "She can talk?" June asked. "Yes mom she can talk thank you miss obvious. Now listen." Jack said with an attitude. "The marking on his back is from me." Arcee said. "You gave him a tattoo." June said. "No it's called an imprint it's when a female wolf sleeps beside the one she loves." Arcee said. "Ok I see three things that I am going to get a lot of questions for. One the eye, two the imprint, and three kids." June said. "Well one say he got in a fight, two say it's a tattoo, and three, adoption." Arcee said. "Ok and come on in you're like his wife so I guess you can sleep here." June said. "In my room or the guest because my room won't fit a big wolf." Jack asked "guest but both of you will sleep apart. One on the floor and one on the bed." June said. "Mom she is the first person I have talked to in five years and the first girl I slept with." Jack said. "Fine. Do whatever you want to. It's not like I can stop you two." June said. Arcee jack and June walked in the house. Jack headed to the shower. Arcee went to the guest bedroom. June went to get her keys so she can find the strongest cup of coffee ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Two minutes later jack p.o.v.

I walked out of the shower and walked to my room to grab some clothes. I grabbed a pair of pants, white shirt, my leather coat, and steel toed boots. I walked to the guest room. I shut the door behind me and started to get dressed. I put on the pants and the white shirt. "So what's the get out for?" Arcee asked. "Got to look good so I can be claimed in front of everyone. Even Janarra." Jack said. "Speaking of which, what she say about me?" Arcee said. "Nothing really she just said she was just saying the thing about your taste just to say it." Jack said. "Oh so do you have good taste in girls?" Arcee said. "Oh yeah and mind if I check your wound?" Jack asked. "A doctor must check up on his patience." Arcee said lying on the bed. He unwrapped the bandages. All that was there were three long scars. "Wow" jack said. "We're giant wolves so we heal faster." Arcee said. "Oh yeah." Jack said. "so you can give me a ride to the factory instead fang dragon and get a big speech about how he'll hunt me down tear me apart, put me back together and tear me apart again." Jack said. "How did you know he does that?" Arcee asked. "Janarra." Jack said. "Ok well get over here and lay down before I make you." Arcee said in a teasing tone. "Hold on us humans gets cold so we have blankets. To keep us warm and we sometimes use them to do other things." Jack said. "Well ok" Arcee said climbing on the bed. She placed a paw on the foot board and her head on her paw. "What are you doing?" jack asked. "Observing." Arcee said. "Why?" jack asked as he layed a blanket down. "Because you're pretty hot." Arcee said. "Actually I'm cold." Jack said. "Not temp silly, looks" Arcee said. "What you think I'm sexy." Jack asked. "Heck yeah." Arcee said. "Can you tame this?" jack said gesturing to himself. "No I just want to make him wild." Arcee said. Arcee jumped and landed over jack but not on him. She wanted so much to satisfy a fantasy of hers. Tearing his shirt off. Jack lifted the white clean clothe over his head. "More buff then I remember." Arcee said. "No" jack said. Jack leaned up and kissed Arcee on the lips. "Just hotter." Jack said. "You can say that again." Arcee said. "Oh shut up and enjoy the moment." Jack said and flipped them over, jack on top. "So how about we get up early and have some fun?" Arcee asked. "With pleasure." Jack said grinning. "What are you thinking?" Arcee asked. "You plus me plus bed equals…" jack was cut off by Arcee pushing him off. "No no we can't. I'm a wolf and your human who's a virgin." Arcee said. "What no I was meaning just cuddle." Jack said. "Oh sorry. It's the way it sounded. Sorry." Arcee said. "No it's my fault I should have said it a different way." Jack said. "So you said you wanted to cuddle?" Arcee asked. Jack was getting turned on. "Yeah but one sec." jack said while unfolding the bed. "Oh. So will you need to be turned on again?" Arcee asked. Jack tilted her head and kissed her. "I'm turned on every time you try." Jack said. "Well let's just get some sleep." Arcee said. "ok." Jack said.

The next morning

Jack found himself in the factory. His shirt, jacket, and boots in his hand. He got up tossed the boots out the door to the room and got fully dressed. On his way out while putting his shirt on he crashed into something. He looked to see fang dragon. Fang snarled. "Watch where you're going." Fang said. "Same to you pal." He mumbled. "Don't mind my brother, he's just upset because he asked a wolf out on a date and he got clawed. Right there." Arcee said while she carefully dragged a claw on jack's face. "So how'd I get here?" Jack said while he put on his boots. "me." Arcee said. "Well lets go and have me claimed." Jack said putting his hand on Arcee's hip. "Watch it." Arcee said. "Ok." Jack said.

Somewhere else in the factory.

Arcee walked with jack. "hey jack how'd ya sleep with your mate?" a black and purple one asked. "huh?" jack asked confused. "there' some things I forgot to mention." Arcee said and got closer to jack's ear and whispered "you're my mate meaning you're like my husband." "please tell me your joking." Jack asked like she asked him to shoot her. "nope." Arcee said. "I'm 18. I'm still a virgin and still living with my mother. I can't be married." Jack yelled. "whoa. Calm down kid. It means you're my brother in law as you humans put it. Well have fun hunting." The brown wolf said with a pile of meat on his back. "do you guys eat just meat or what?" jack asked. "meat." Everyone said. "so I guess salads are out of the question."


	5. Chapter 5

Fang dragon p.o.v.

I walked to find June and jack but not much. I finally found them talking to Optimus. "Miss Darby you must understand we didn't know he owned the place." Optimus said. "Tell that to my father." June yelled. Damn was she always like this. She's kind of hot when she's like that. Damn you pervert fang get a hold of yourself. "Hey I'm sorry for the ranch and all." I said. June walked up to me and said. "You made me have night mares to this day. Remember the little girl with the pink bear." "Yes." I said. She stepped forward more. "That was me. I still have the scar." She said. She raised her shirt above her belly and showed three scars. "That wasn't me that was Megatron. He did it. He was aiming for your heart but I tackled him and he just clawed your belly."I said. "Oh I thought you did it because you both looked the same. I'm sorry I owe you apology." She said and kissed my cheek. "Maybe I can make it up to you. Dinner, my place, seven?" she said. "I will be there." I said and left.

Acree p.o.v.

Fang came back with a smile on his face. "Who'd you kiss?" I said. "June Darby." Fang said. My jaw dropped. He kissed jack's mother and he's still I one piece? Wow he's good. "Ok what did you do to get the kiss did you steal it or what?" Traa said. "Shut up Traa." Fang said. "She kissed me and she asked me on a date." Fang said. "Hey Arachnid you want to bet on something." Traa said. "Oh yeah two steaks says he'll in print on her tonight." Arachnid said. "Hey come on you have to make bets on me." fang said. "Well yeah it's fun." Arachnid and Traa said in unison. "fine, Arcee tell your mate that he might have a wolf as a dad in a few day." Fang said. "yeah and he'll bet the crap out of you if you hurt his mom's heart. So don't break her heart." I said. Jack up to me and kissed me with more passion than the first kiss. There was a few hooting and a few wolf whistling. He pulled back whispered. "now I'm claimed." "jack. I had it planned out." I whispered. "get a room." Traa yelled. "I thought it was romantic. What do you think Chromia?" Elita said. "yeah Elita it was very romantic." Chromia said. "you know you two are the romance twins." Bulkhead said. Bumblebee growled and whimpered and made some other noises. "bumblebee. I have feeling to you know." bulkhead said. "ok someone please tell me what r2d2 just said." Jack said. "he said at least they know what love is." Chromia said. "and how come you can't under stand him." Elita said. "he's a fleshling. They can't under stand bee." tailgate said. "tailgate shut up about my mate." I said. "guys! Your talking about me as if I was an it." Jack yelled. "fine." Tailgate said. "fang dragon. Your presence is requested." The loud-speaker said. "uh oh some one ticked off the big man." Skidz said. "yeah and he's gonna get his ass tore up." Mudflap said. "mudflap, Skidz, do us a favor and shut up." Ironhide said. "see ya." Fang said as he walked out. "well what do you guys do all day?" jack asked. "mostly lie around, eat, sleep, and find old relics." tailgate said. "so I know this is personal but have you even lost your big v yet? I mean to her." arachnid asked. "No! Hell no. seriously arachnid not the best question." I said. "Sorry." Arachnid said. "JACK! Check up. Now." Ratchet yelled. "and I'm walking." Jack said. He got some blood drawn and some test done and all that. "Jack i need to see your inprint." Ratchet said. "Ok doc." Jack said. He removed his shirt and I never noticed this but he had strange tattoos. Some of wolves. Some of sayings and on his back below his inprint was a skull with hearts in the eye sockets. "Well I never noticed that." I said. "How could you not notice tattos covering his chest." Ratchet said.

**sorry schools holding me up and so is my job i will try my best until them please read my other stories. keep you posted. r&r :) :D :J :O**


	6. author notes

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


	7. Chapter 6

"Well I was kind of busy admiring his eyes." I said.

"Well talk about romance, she's too carried away with admiring his eyes she doesn't see the tattoos." Fang said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP." I said.

"What ever I'm going hunting. Jack?" Fang said.

"Yeah I'm going. Can you take me to my house I need my gun?" Jack said. He put on his shirt and climb onto Fang.

Jack p.o.v.

"So Jack do you really love my sister." Fang asked.

"Well yeah I love her. Why do you think I stood up to the dark wolf." I said.

"Well because usually the other people who have seen us are just using us for pleasure and money. Only a few would stay and be nice to us. You know?" Fang said.

"No I wouldn't know." I said.


End file.
